


Lightly-Seared, Blue Paladin

by SageOrijima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Burns, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I just also love seeing him in pain, I love him, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Whump, burned - Freeform, why do i do this to lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageOrijima/pseuds/SageOrijima
Summary: They should’ve known it was a trap the second the paladins landed on the planet. A strange distress signal was sent out a few hours earlier from a planet devoid of life. That should have been the first warning bell, but being the saviors of the universe, they had to check it out.Also a fic where I put Lance in a bad situation and he gets lightly tortured <3





	Lightly-Seared, Blue Paladin

They should’ve known it was a trap the second the paladins landed on the planet. A strange distress signal was sent out a few hours earlier from a planet devoid of life. That should have been the first warning bell, but being the saviors of the universe, they had to check it out.

Nobody really had any qualms about it until the communication system shut down and they landed. There was a giant cave that protruded from the barren ground and the paladins had landed to discuss going in it or not. That was when they realized it was a trap.

Lasers shot at them from inside the cave once everyone was out of their lion. Shiro cursed loudly, “Everyone back to their lion!” However, not everyone could do that. The Galra had cut Pidge, Hunk, and Lance off from their lions.

Hunk and Pidge had thankfully landed next to each other so Hunk easily got rid of the Galra for the two. Where Lance had a bit more difficulty, especially when the Galra closed in on him.

~

Lance huffed as he shot another Galra down only for more to come up behind their fallen comrade. The Blue Paladin could hear Shiro discussing plans with the rest of the team over the comms. Everyone else had already made it to their lion, “Lance, buddy, do you need some backup?”

“Haha, when doesn’t he need it?”

“I’m gonna ignore that for now, mullet, and no thanks, Hunk, I got it.” He fired another round of bullets at the crowd of Galra in front of him, satisfied to see them go down. 

Thankfully, Lance had managed to get closer to Blue. The crowd in front of his beautiful girl parted to let a particularly large Galra to come to the front of the crowd. He had scars covering his face and the usual ears and canines.

“Paladin, give in now and we won’t hurt you much!”. His voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard and Lance flinched at the roughness of it. He stepped forward as the rest of the Galra behind him put their weapons up.

Sneering, Lance scoffed, “You and your fellow pansies would never be able to hurt me.” Not his best insult, but certainly not his worst. The leader seemed confused before shaking his head and walking forward, towards the Cuban boy’s position.

On instinct, Lance stepped back and raised his gun to his cheek. All of the Galra behind the leader trained their weapons on The Blue Paladin and the leader waved his hand, dismissing them. “This paladin is no threat to me, no need to worry about him.”

The leader was only about a few hundred feet away now. “Blue, baby, can you come over here and get me, please?” She whirred to life and shot up into the sky in his direction.

“Lance, what the hell is going on down there?” Pidge’s concerned voice came through the comms.

“This dude is just being a creep, I should be in Blue in just a-,” Lance’s voice got cut off. His helmet scraped his cheek as it went flying off his head; his temple was pounding from the hit.

The leader had realized what he was doing and sprinted forward while Lance was distracted. He knocked Lance on his back, effectively making him breathless. He held Lance to the ground by his neck with one clawed hand.

Blue sent him waves of worry as she landed nearby and he could easily imagine the others being just as worried. If not worse. The Galra above him growled, “How dare you ignore me, you worthless human.”

Lance sneered up at the Galra, “Well ain’t that the pot calling the kettle black?” The leader pulled something from his belt and held it up. It looked like a regular police baton until he pressed a button and it engulfed itself in flames.

“I’ll teach you to talk that way to me,” The flames died and the leader brought it down. White pain spread across his upper arm making him call out in pain before biting his bottom lip harshly. The Blue Paladin could smell his flesh burning where the leader had placed the baton. He could hear the sizzling of his skin turning into a charred mess, if he could think straight, he probably would’ve made a joke about his perfect skin being ruined.

The Galra leader brought it away and smirked down at him. Then he swiftly brought his hand down to dig his claws into Lance’s arm. He couldn’t help, but to let a scream rip out from between his lips. Lance’s head hammered in his skull as adrenaline pumped through his veins, he could feel a headache coming on.

Quickly as he could, Lance brought his bayard up to deliver a bullet straight to the Galra’s eye. He howled and fell over, clutching desperately at his eye. Without missing a beat, the Cuban boy got up and sprinted away as fast as he could towards Blue, managing to snatch his helmet up in the process.

However, he was knocked down to his feet at a white pain spreading across the back of his neck. Lance hit the ground and resisted the urge to place his hand over the sizzling flesh. The Blue Paladin jumped back up to his feet and began sprinting towards Blue once again.

She opened up her jaws for me and Lance raced in, once inside, Blue took off. The Blue Paladin slipped his helmet back on, “Haha, sorry about that guys, everyone okay?”

Sighs of relief came through the comms, “Thank god you’re okay, Pidge and Keith are injured, not badly though. Since we know Lance is okay, let’s retreat; Allura, open up a wormhole.”

“Got it, it’ll only be open for a few of your earth minutes though.” Allura responded, everyone turned around to make their way to the wormhole. Lance felt the familiar burning of tears welling up in his eyes, the pain in the back of his neck wasn’t dulling in the slightest.

 

Lance turned his comms off, “Blue, do you think you could go on autopilot for a bit?” She sent him waves of comfort and he stood up in search of a first-aid kit. He found one quite quickly and patched his arm up the best he could, hissing all the while.

His whole arm was in flames, the burning sensation still lingered and sunk down into his bones. The area was blistered and bloody, even a bit of bone was showing through the burn wound. Lance’s whole body trembled as he slowly lowered himself to the ground of his cockpit.

The Blue Paladin then attempted to work on the back of his neck, hissing and yelping at every single movement. The bandages only seemed to irritate the wound even more, he could feel wetness spreading across them as well. He could only assume the wetness was blood.

He couldn’t get the sight of the Galra leader pinning him to the ground with that fire baton in his hand. He couldn’t get that furry, purple smirk out of his mind, the way it taunted him. He couldn’t get that burning feeling too go away, the one that had spread to his chest and head as well.

Lance wanted to scream and cry, but took a handful of deep breaths to collect himself. He shifted his armor around so it covered his burns, he’d make sure everyone else was okay before focusing on himself.

Blue called out to him, telling him they were safe inside the castle ship. Lance stood up and began walking out of his lion with deep, trembling breaths that shook him to the core.

Shiro mentioned something about Pidge and Keith being injured so he set off towards the Green Lion’s hangar. Sprinting through the doors he saw Hunk carrying a squirming Pidge. “Hey, gremlin, are you okay?”

Pidge shot Lance a particularly dark glare, “Remind me to kill you later, jerk!”

“Don’t antagonize them, Lance,” Hunk sighed out as he put Pidge down. Lance only let out a weak laughed and shrugged his shoulders, “Have you checked on the others yet?” Lance shook his head and booked it out of the Green Lion’s hangar and towards the Red Lion’s.

Shiro was already in there with Keith’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, “Lance, could you do me a favor and help me get Keith into the med bay?”

Lance jogged over and wrapped Keith’s other arm around his shoulders, holding back a response to the pain that flowed through his body when Keith’s arm brushed against the burn. Keith seemed to notice though, “Lance, you good?”

The Cuban nodded, “Right as rain, samurai!”

Shiro cocked an eyebrow, but continued to walk towards the med bay, intent on making sure his brother gets to safety soon. As they turned a corner, Keith stumbled and began to fall forwards before clutching at Lance. That time, Lance couldn’t contain the squeak of pain that slipped from his lips as Keith dug his fingers into the burn on the back of Lance’s neck.

Shiro took most of Keith’s weight after that as the three stumbled into the med bay where the rest of the team was. Shiro and Lance put Keith down onto a stool and Shiro turned on his teammate, “Okay, don’t give me any bullshit, I’ll be able to tell. Where are you hurt?”

Hearing this, Hunk turned around after placing Pidge in a med pod to give Lance a sharp look, “Are you hurt?”

Lance looked away and bit his lip before he nodded his head, “Some Galra dude trapped me for a bit and happened to.” His voice drifted off and Lance decided to just peel his armor off the burn on his forearm, wincing at the gruesome sight. Hunk jumped closer to his best friend and started waving his hands around the injury.

“You should’ve told me about this earlier, sit down!”

“Lance,” Keith groaned, “Is your neck okay?” Lance tensed up and Shiro seemed to notice because next thing he knew, Shiro was pulling the rest of Lance’s armor off. The Blue Paladin sighed and gave in, letting the Black Paladin do as he wished. However, the Cuban hissed when Shiro’s cold, metal hand brushed up against the burn on the back of his neck.

“Shit, Lance, this is really bad. Coran, come here and look at this real quick,” Shiro pried the spandex suit away from the blistering mess that was Lance’s neck and moved out of the way so Coran could properly look at the injury. The Altean grimaced and ushered Lance into a stool right beside Keith’s.

Hunk glanced at the other burn before turning away, a pained expression on his face. Keith also stole a look before looking back down at his ankle that was bent in an awkward angle. “Coran, is the Keith’s pod ready?” The older man nodded and Shiro bent down to gently pick up Keith. “I’ll be here when you get out, buddy,” Keith nodded and closed his eyes as the pod shut on him.

Shiro then turned on Lance, “Coran, could you fix up a pod for Lance here?” The Altean nodded and dragged Hunk away from his best friend, knowing the Samoan was distressed seeing his friend like that. Shiro got down on one knee in front of Lance and rested his hand on the Cuban’s shoulder, “I know you were trying to help the team out, but next time please tell me or someone that you’re hurt.” Shiro’s voice was soft and full of care and he got up on his knees to gently put their foreheads together, “Thank you, Lance.”

“The pod’s ready, do you want me to help you put him in there?” Hunk moved back to Lance’s side. Shiro nodded and the two carefully lifted Lance up, being especially careful of the burns. Once he was placed inside, the three standing outside the pod gave their Sharpshooter a loving look. “We’ll be here for you when you get out, Sharpshooter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me!
> 
> Tumblrs: sageorijima & lance-mcpain-is-my-mcgain
> 
> Ko-Fi Account: Https://ko-fi.com/sageorijima


End file.
